


La verdad detras de esos ojos dorados.

by Emily45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily45/pseuds/Emily45
Summary: Zenitsu tiene sueños acerca de un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos avellanas con una snitch dorada alrededor de él.Tambien sueña acerca de una mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada verde, a la que sabe que ama.Pero que sucede cuando Tanjirou Kamado y Hashibira Inosuke llegan a su vida para hacer latir su corazon con fuerza. El sabe que los ama pero ¿Que pasará cuando Zenitsu recuerde todo acerca del joven de cabellos castaños? ¿Será capaz de dejarlos?TIC TOCSolo no recuerdes el nombre, pequeño diente de león, así estarás a salvo.TIC TOCSolo no pienses en la pelirroja.TIC TOCBloquea tus sueños, pequeño, que al cumplir 21 tendras que tomar la decision mas importante de tu vida.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Hashibira Inosuke, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	La verdad detras de esos ojos dorados.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos!! 
> 
> Espero que disfruten de esta historia, asi como a mi me gusto escribirla!  
> Acompañen a Zenitsu en esta nueva aventura a la que se afrenta.

Los sueños empezaron cuando cumplió 9, al principio eran borrosos, no se distinguían nada en ellos, ni siquiera podría decir con seguridad el color del cielo o si estaba en un lago o en un bosque, solo distinguía la silueta de un gran castillo, que por alguna extraña razón le hacía querer llorar, sin embargo, nunca les tomo importancia, no recordaba mucho de ellos y normalmente eran silenciosos, por lo que en el día no había ningún sonido que le recordara esos extraños sueños.

Con forme crecía empezaron a ser un poco más nítidos, recuerda que al cumplir los 11 vio los ojos más hermosos que podrían haber existido, eran de un color verde esmeralda, tan brillantes que, aseguraría, nunca podría olvidar, tampoco el hermoso sonido que producía el corazón de esa persona (de su misma edad) que lo miraba con fastidio, mientras movía sus labios, probablemente diciéndole que no la moleste más. También recuerda unos ojos tan negros que lo miraban con odio, así como a un chico, también de su edad, que lo abrazaba mientras se reía, contagiándole sus risas.

Por alguna razón esos recuerdos le daban esperanzas de vivir, el sonido de esa persona se convirtió en su meta, tendría que encontrarlo, era el sonido mas amable y salvaje que había escuchado, podría decir con seguridad que era de carácter fuerte, que no aceptaba cualquier excusa estúpida, valiente y noble, con la fuerza suficiente para afrontar lo que fuera, capaz de sacrificarse por las personas que más ama, pero también frágil y delicada, Zenitsu estaba seguro que de encontrarla probablemente lo rechazaría, pero eso no lo desanimo, necesita encontrar a esa persona que se había convertido en su fuerza, tendría que hacerlo aun si eso significaba enfrentarse a un entrenamiento infernal, a la selección final y finalmente a la vida de un Demon Slayer.

Fue en un entrenamiento, mientras se quejaba de la horrible tortura a la que estaba sometido, que recordó el primer nombre, Kaigaku le empezó a decirle que era una basura (en susurros muy bajos) y Gramps solo negaba con la cabeza mientras le pegaba con su bastón que mirando con furia a su “hermano” le respondió.

─ Nadie está hablando contigo _Snivellus_ _─_ su Gramps le pego con mas fuerza por faltarle el respeto a su hermano, sin embargo, Kaigaku lo ignoro, nunca sabría que la razón había sido que sus ojos normalmente dorados se volvían de un color café avellana, así como haber sentido que las ramas del césped subían por sus pies.

Cuando los ojos de Zenitsu volvieron a ser dorados, sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña, pero con un gran sentimiento, su abuelo y hermano no entendían la reacción del menor, sin embargo, él estaba feliz acaba de recordar el primer nombre de las personas de sus sueños, aquel chico de ojos negros que siempre lo miraba con odio _“Snivellus, Severus Snape, si, ese es su nombre”_.

La primera vez que hablo con él en su sueño fue poco tiempo después de recordar el primer nombre, cuando apareció en el gran castillo, “ _Hogwarts”_ , recordó con una sonrisa radiante, a diferencia de sus otros sueños en esta ocasión solo se encontraba él por todo el lugar, camino por los alrededores, probablemente sería la única ocasión en la que estaría solo para poder disfrutar de recorrerlo como él quisiera y no solo ver ciertas partes debido a los sueños.

Los pasos del rubio lo guiaron a una especie de campo, Zenitsu no sabría con certeza que seria, había seis postes muy altos, con más de 20 metros de alto y en la punta un aro, 3 en cada ancho del campo, miro que las gradas también estaban altas, y que estaban decoradas por diferentes colores, rojo, amarillo, azul y verde, en el centro del pasto estaba un joven adulto que estaba alrededor de los 20 años, no pudo verle la cara debido a que estaba de espaldas, pero aseguraba que sus ojos eran café avellana, portaba en su mano una escoba, sin embargo algo le decía que no era precisamente para limpiar, era del tamaño del joven, tal vez 10 centímetros más, el mango era café, mientras que la parte inferior, las hebras, estaban atadas perfectamente, no sabría como describirla, simplemente se veía magnifica, en su otra mano traía una pequeña bola dorada, y que al abrirla mostro unas pequeñas alas, y voló alrededor del chico antes de que este la tomara, quedando frente a frente, abrió los ojos atónito mientras se acercaba a Zenitsu, dejando caer la escoba, el niño sonrió satisfecho cuando afirmo que los ojos eran del color de las avellanas.

─ Te esperaba en unos años más ─ los ojos dorados lo miraron con extrañeza al escuchar la sinceridad de la persona, pero, nunca había estado en contacto con alguien en sus sueños, no al menos de esta manera. ─ No es un sueño, al menos no este ─ respondió el chico mirándolo con cariño.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ pregunto el moreno, queriendo desviar la mirada de esos ojos avellanas por el amor que le profesaban, así como saciar su curiosidad, en sus sueños nunca había estado en ese lugar.

─ Vaya, me sorprende que ninguno de los recuerdos te haya tocado aquí, siempre estábamos aquí cuando nuestras emociones nos sobrepasan, sin embargo, también es compresible, tienes 12 años, todavía falta mucho tiempo para que recuerdes y elijas que hacer con nuestra vida ─ dijo pensativo el muchacho, Zenitsu arrugo el ceño intentando entender lo que dijo el muchacho. ─ Es el campo de Quidditch ─ respondió con una sonrisa.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con “elegir nuestra vida”? ─ pregunto, no obstante, al ver la expresión misteriosa del chico supo que no le dirá nada.

─ Eso lo descubrías a su debido tiempo, Zenitsu─ ladeando la cabeza con duda el moreno hablo.

─Nunca te dije mi nombre─ el castaño asintió con la cabeza, una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

─ No necesito que lo digas para saberlo ─ acaricio los cabellos negros del niño, quien se inclino mas al toque del mayor, sin miedo. Era la primera vez que no sentía miedo de lo que pasaría con su vida.

─ Me dirás el tuyo ─ cuestiono esperanzado, el mayor negó con la cabeza.

─ Cuando sepas mi nombre, será el momento de elegir Zenitsu, y todavía eres muy pequeño para tomar esa decisión, solo recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, nunca te voy a dejar─ le coloco un beso en la frente.

─ Prongs ─ dijo el niño, el adulto lo miro interrogante, sin embargo, Zenitsu afirmaría que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, _“Angustiado”_ pensó bajando la mirada ─ ¿No te gusta? ─ _Prongs_ afirmó con la cabeza.

─ Me gusta ─ el niño declararía que la sonrisa que recibió es agridulce, como si le recordara algo, pero al mismo tiempo como si no quisiera que el recordara. ─ Es hora de despertar Zen─

─ ¡¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?! ─ Prongs se sorprendió cuando Zenitsu se aferró a sus brazos con desesperación, mirándolo atemorizado.

─ Me veras en tres ocasiones más, Zen, solo puedo decirte eso, pero siempre te voy a cuidar no importa que ─ beso sus mejillas, el niño cerro sus ojos al sentir la caricia, luego beso sus parpados y al final su frente, el oji-dorado, abrió los ojos cuando no escucho más el sonido del corazón de Prongs, que curiosamente sonaba como el suyo. Al mirar al frente, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación

Después de eso, volvió a sus sueños comunes y a su entrenamiento infernal, recordando al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas todos los días, esperando que esa noche fueran a encontrarse, pero los sueños solo parecían recuerdos al azar, había noches en que no aparecería nadie, simplemente vagaría por el castillo buscando a Prongs, o a alguien mas que le pudiera dar respuestas, otras veces soñaría con diferentes acontecimientos a la vez. A pesar de eso, no recordaba más que el nombre de Severus Snape.

El segundo nombre que salió de sus labios fue el de _“Sirius”,_ despertó gritando eufórico, al parecer en sus sueños había hecho una gran hazaña en el quidditch y todavía despierto, el buen humor lo acompaño, cuando su abuelo le pregunto acerca de su entusiasmo el contesto.

─ Hubieras visto abuelo, estábamos a punto de perder, entonces a Padfoot se le ocurrió una gran idea…─ su voz se cortó cuando dijo el nombre, _“Padfoot, Sirius Black, mi mejor amigo”_ pensó vagamente, Gramps nunca escucharía el final de la historia debido a que Zenitsu se sumió en sus pensamientos.

_“Ya estoy más cerca de encontrarte”._

La segunda vez que vio a Prongs fue cuando un rayo le impacto debido a que estaba huyendo de su entrenamiento, todavía recordaba reírse de la expresión del adulto cuando lo vio 15 centímetros más alto que la ultima vez y con el cabello rubio, este había saltado de su asiento mientras le apuntaba con un palo de madera, cuando dijo su “nombre”.

─ Mira como tiemblo por tu gran arma ─ replico sarcástico el rubio, levantando las manos en “rendición”, Prongs solo parpadeo preguntando.

─ ¿Zen? ─ el menor asintió ─ ¿Qué mierda te paso? ─ el oji-dorado levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba burlón.

─ No que siempre ibas a estar al pendiente de mi ─ el castaño se sonrojo con fuerza al recordar eso mientras murmuraba.

─ Estoy cuidando de ti, pero no siempre puedo saber que te pasa ─ lo miraba con la preocupación bailando en sus orbes avellanas

─ Me cayo un rayo cuando intentaba huir de ese entrenamiento infernal ─ al instante tenía al mayor tocándole la cara, girándola suavemente, levantando sus brazos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro intentando encontrar alguna lesión. ─ Estoy bien, dolió y sentí que moriría, pero estoy bien, Gramps está cuidando de mí, lo único que no entiendo es como mi cabello se volvió rubio ─ El mayor suspiro aliviado, revolviéndole los cabellos.

─ ¿Cómo has estado? Han pasado 3 años ─ pregunto, el ahora rubio, sabia que la pregunta significaba más a los sueños que tenía.

─ Recordé, dos nombres, la primera vez no supe como preguntarte, parecías decidido a que no supiera nada ─ Prongs le guio a una banca, mientras guardaba el palito de madera en su manga, parecía que le tenía un gran afecto.

─ ¿Qué nombres? ─ cuestiono con curiosidad.

─ Severus Snape, parecía odiarme, supongo que todas las bromas en las que me vi involucrado, pero no logro comprender porque hacer sufrir a alguien solo por ser diferentes ─ no noto como el adulto parecía avergonzado por lo que dijo. ─ Supongo que fui un imbécil en ese entonces… Luego recordé a Padfoot ─ la sonrisa ilumino a los dos jóvenes.

─ Sirius Black ─ respondió mirando al rubio, el chico asintió, sorprendido por que supiera el nombre de Padfoot. ─ Es mi mejor amigo─ le dijo en una sonrisa.

─ Creo que también es el mío ─ dijo, y al obtener una carcajada por parte del mayor prosiguió ─ Y creo que cuando lo vea a ver, se ofenderá demasiado porque lo recordé después de Severus ─ el otro solo asintió con la cabeza.

─ Entonces, prepárate mentalmente para el discurso que te hará ─ Zenitsu rio entre dientes asintiendo.

─ Para después dejarme de hablar por tres días ─ ambos se miraron y se rieron, Sirius seria capaz de eso para demostrar su sentir.

─ Hay una persona ─ comenzó el portador de la respiración del Rayo, prosiguió al ver que tenía la atención del otro ─ Solo recuerdo que sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas y su corazón es tan amable y salvaje ─ al mirar al mayor, sus ojos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y estaban llenos de tristeza.

─ Se de quien hablas ─ el rubio miro esperanzado, necesitaba su nombre, necesitaba algo de esa persona. ─ Era hermosa, no solo físicamente, sino también como persona, era noble y valiente, por eso fue una leona, amable y gentil, lo que mas amaba de ella es que siempre tenía una sonrisa para dar, a nadie se la negó, eso no quiere decir que se dejaba por los sangres puras de mente cerrada, no, siempre supo defenderse y cuando se encontraba en un duelo, se movía con una gracia y elegancia tan natural que muchos envidiaban, así como sus hechizos eran simples pero poderosos ─ Zenitsu lo miro con una sonrisa, entendía todo, o la mayoría de lo que decía, sabia que leona era por la casa de Gryffindor y que sangre pura era una de las clases sociales que existían en sus sueños, pero no sabia a que se refería con duelos y hechizos ─ Pelirroja, ojos verdes, estatura baja y un carácter que haría temblar al mismísimo Voldemort ─ lo ultimo lo dijo con un sonido sarcástico y melancólico, miro al rubio con una sonrisa mientras decía ─ Lily, su nombre es Lily Evans ─ Prongs se rio abiertamente cuando vio la alegría que en la cara del rubio ─Pronto recordaras mas de ella, todo a su tiempo Zen ─

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ pregunto mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. El castaño desvió la mirada, ya entendía cuando Sirius le decía que nadie podía contra sus ojos de cachorro.

─ No te diré, Zen ─ los ojos de cachorro se agrandaron más, ¡Maldición! Olvidaba lo fácil que podía llorar ─ ¡Ya para Zen! ─ grito, el rubio bajo la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de más de lágrimas ─ No llores ─ pidió abrazando al menor.

─ ¿Cuándo me dirás? ─ Prongs solo se encogió de hombros.

─ No lo sé, tal vez nunca ─ el rubio bajo la mirada triste ─ Eso esperaría, pero con seguridad sé que en la cuarta visita tu sabrás quien soy Zen, sin embargo significa que tomaras una decisión muy importante para nosotros ─ el menor levanto la vista, Prongs sonaba triste, demasiado, levanto su mano y paso sus dedos por las hebras castañas del adulto, dándole consuelo, esa simple acción hizo que fuera apresado en un abrazo mientras sentía las lagrimas del mayor en su hombro.

Despertó con una extraña sensación de tristeza.

Paso la selección final, con eso obtuvo a Chuntaro, un traje de Demon Slayer, un haori color amarillo con triángulos así como una espada, le aterraba la idea de ir a misiones, todavía no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir, si le preguntaran, lo único que recuerda de la selección final es dos latidos, uno salvaje e indomable y uno amable y gentil, juntos, parecía que fueran el latido de Lily, sin embargo sabia que no era posible, la pelirroja no podría tener dos latidos, recordó dos nombres más _“Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore”_ el primero era su amigo y el segundo su maestro.

Primero conoció al portador del corazón amable y gentil, Kamado Tanjirou y a su hermana demonio Nezuko, luego conoció a Inosuke Hashibara, su corazón era salvaje, como su personalidad, al ver a Tanjirou y a Inosuke juntos le recordaban la descripción que hizo Prongs acerca de Lily, noble y gentil pero de carácter fuerte, con ese pensamiento, soltó una risa, llevaban conociéndose durante varios meses y se había hecho buenos amigos, afirmaría que eran familia, a pesar de que era un cobarde y débil, Tanjirou decía que no lo era, en cambio Inosuke solo confirmaba, lo apreciaban y lo querían, era su amigo, los dos lo querían de esa manera, a pesar de que le rubio empezaba a verlos de otra manera. Se repetía constantemente que ese comportamiento se debía a que cuando estaban juntos el sonido era parecido al de Lily, no había ninguna otra razón se decía a sí mismo.

Entonces ¿por qué sentía que le encajaban una espada en el corazón cada vez que veía a Tanjirou sonriéndole de esa manera especial a Kanao o por qué le dolía el pecho al ver como Inosuke decía el nombre real de Aoi y le entregaba bellotas todos los días?

Suspiro por octava vez en menos de 5 minutos, se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos, escuchaba a Tanjirou platicaba con Kanao al mismo tiempo que le realizaba una trenza a Nezuko, Aoi e Inosuke se enfrascaron en una pelea, el de ojos verdes esmeralda por una vez mas dejaba que la chica ganara, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Zenitsu, se levantó de un salto mirando a sus dos amigos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Tanjirou e Inosuke no se preocuparon su amigo tendía a hacer eso comúnmente, aparte de que ninguno de los dos sintió u olio algo diferente en él.

─ Pelirrojo y ojos verdes ─ susurro el rubio ─ Como Lily, pero no son Lily ─ siguió susurrando vagamente ─ Prongs dijo que era pelirroja, pero… ¡Realmente nunca la he visto! ─ lo ultimo dijo alzando la voz, llamando la atención de todos ─ Prongs, ¿por qué le digo Prongs? ¿No se supone que yo soy Prongs? Había un mapa, ¡Si! El mapa del merodeador─ Inosuke lo miro con extrañeza mientras observaba como el rubio hablaba sin escuchar, fue en ese momento que se preocupó, miro al pelirrojo para intervenir, este le pidió a Kanao y a Aoi que se retiraran sin dirigirles una mirada, más ocupado en mirar con preocupación al mayor de sus amigos ─ Cuatro amigos, inseparables, uno los traiciono, ¡Peter! Maldita rata traidora ─ la expresión de dolor y enojo no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, no obstante, el rubio no dejo de pensar ─ Había alguien que buscaba a uno de ellos, ¿A quién? Pero no, no solo buscaba al merodeador también a Lily, entonces buscaba algo que era de los dos, ¿o alguien?, nombres, necesito los nombres ─ Tanjirou intento tomarlo por los hombros, sacudirlo para que reaccionara, Nezuko lo impidió al mirarla solo negó con la cabeza, rodeo, sin tocarlo, al oji-dorado para que este pensara, intuía que era algo muy importante, desde que lo conoció siempre sintió que el portador de la respiración del Rayo era más especial de lo que pensaba ─ Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail… ¿Quién más? ¡Eran cuatro! ¡Prongs!, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew y … ─ frustrado se llevó las manos a su cabello, y lo apretó con fuerza ─ Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Peter, Remus, Sirius, pero falta el nombre de él, necesito su nombre, Lily lo menciono, Lily lo dijo, siempre lo decía con reproche en los primeros años, empezaba con “P” pero no, ese es su apellido, Pettegrew, Prince, Potter, ¡Potter! ─ miro a Nezuko sin mirarla, y al instante sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, sintió las manos de sus amigos sosteniéndolo, mientras sentía perder el conocimiento sin ver las miradas de preocupación de los otros jóvenes, lo último que registro fue que Tanjirou lo cargaba estilo princesa y que el peli-azul gritaba el nombre de Shinnobu, ambos sonaban angustiados.

Nezuko fue la única que se quedó en su lugar viendo a una figura en la esquina de la habitación, quien tenía un palo de madera alzado en donde había estado el oji-dorado.

─ Mmmph ─ llamo la atención del intruso, él la miro, café contra rosa se encontraron intentando descubrir los secretos del otro, se quitó el hocico de bambú para luego tomar la mano de la figura ─ Ze…nit… su ─ dijo mirándolo, este le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

─ Hola Nezuko-chan ─ se puso el hocico de bambú de nuevo feliz.

─ Mmmph ─ dijo, el chico parecía entenderla porque solo hizo un gesto de tristeza.

─ Fue demasiado para él, no está preparado para saberlo ─ paso una mano por los cabellos de la niña

─ Mmmph ─ el castaño se tensó, _“¿Cuándo?”_ esa había sido la pregunta.

─ Cuando el muera, el tomara la decisión ─ la niña asintió con seriedad, sabia a lo que se refería, y estaría ahí al lado de su amigo cuando sucediera.

Tanjirou miro a su amigo en la enfermería, a su lado Inosuke también lo observaba, Shinnobu les había dicho que solamente se había desmayado, no había nada extraño en él, entonces porque los dos había visto como el cabello de su amigo pasaba a ser castaño.

─ ¿Lo viste verdad, Tanjirou? ─ pregunto Inosuke preocupado, que dijera su nombre solo significaba que era un asunto serio.

─ Si, lo vi, castaño, su cabello se volvió castaño, no es la primera vez que le pasa, una noche me desperté por sus susurros, vi que su cabello era castaño, solo volvió a ser rubio cuando Nezuko se le acercó y le toco la frente ─ con la preocupación invadiendo su sistema.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─ exigió el otro sintiéndose ofendido.

─ Pensé que había sido mi imaginación ─ respondió el otro con sinceridad.

─ Prongs… ─ susurro el mayor, ambos agarrando una mano del mayor, pensando en que soñaba su amado rubio, lo único que ellos querían es tomarlo y meterlo en una caja de seguridad, alejarlo de todos los peligros, lo amaban demasiado, querían meterse en sus sueños y matar a aquel llamado _“Prongs”_ con sus propias manos que hacia llorar a su Zenitsu.

El rubio miro el gran comedor, en una de las mesas estaba el castaño, mirándolo con preocupación y enojo.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda pensabas?! ─ grito dirigiéndose al oji-dorado ─ ¡No estas listo! ─

─ Potter, tu apellido es Potter, eres Prongs, pero cómo es posible que lo seas si yo soy Prongs ─ el otro se quedó petrificado.

─ Olvida eso, no debes de indagar más, no es tiempo ─

─ ¡Siempre dices eso! ─ grito el rubio mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos ─ ¡Siempre dices que todavía no es tiempo, ¿Tiempo para qué?, ¿Para saber tu nombre?, ¿Para elegir eso tan importante?, ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Lily y tú se escondieran? ─ el otro solo desvió la mirada. ─ Por favor, solo dime algo, me estoy asustando, ¿Qué es eso que nos persigue, Prongs?, ¿Qué busca de nosotros? ─ las lágrimas empezaron a caer como una cascada. En automático el otro joven lo abrazo con fuerza.

─ Te lo diré todo, en la siguiente visita, te lo juro, por hoy tuviste demasiado ─ recibió una mirada molesta ─ No Zen, casi explotas ─ el nombrado se sonrojo ─ ¿Sabes por qué fui capaz de salir de aquí? ─ negó con la cabeza mirándolo expectante ─ Porque estabas tan inestable que hubo una brecha en nuestro núcleo mágico y el exterior, lo que me permitió salir a desmayarte, aunque como mi magia es prácticamente nada, no perdiste el conocimiento hasta cinco minutos después, que fue cuando regrese ─

─ Por favor dime ─

─ Te lo dirán en sueños, a partir de aquí, serán más nítidos y explícitos, ya descubriste mi apellido, te falta mi nombre, la siguiente vez que te vea Zen, será la decisión, apóyate en tus amigos, en especial en Nezuko, ella sabe, podrá aconsejarte, si te esfuerzas en entenderla ─ le beso la frente abrazándolo.

─ Pero ¿Cómo es que ella sabe? ─ escucho la suave risa de James mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

─ No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero si ella lo sabe, cualquier otro demonio con su mismo o mas poder lo sabrá, me temo que, si llegas a estar frente a frente con Muzan o alguna de sus lunas, lo sabrán, lo que sería catastrófico, necesitas mantenerte alejado de ellos. ─

─ Ya estuve frente a una, la luna superior tres ─ sintió al otro tensarse ─ Perdón ─ susurro al sentir al otro apartarse.

─ No fue tu culpa, yo no te avise, no sabia que los demonios podían ver más allá ─ suspiro mientras se desordenaba sus cabellos, en un tic nervioso ─ ¿Y cuéntame, Tanjirou e Inosuke? ─ pregunto pícaro, intentando que el rubio olvidara la última información, haciendo una nota mental para checar ese asunto importante, soltando una risa miro el cambio en la expresión del menor, primero lo miro sin entender la pregunta, luego una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos, poniendo la misma cara de estúpido que ponían al ver a Lily, palabras de Sirius, luego un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al entender el contexto de la pregunta, finalmente su cara estaba tan roja pero un deje de tristeza adornaba sus fracciones.

─ Felices con Kanao y Aoi ─ respondió vagamente. ─ Sin impórtales si me estoy volviendo loco o algo parecido, supongo que cargar con alguien tan débil como yo es cansado ─ el Potter levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba, ya entendía a Remus cuando le decía que era muy autocompasivo y que no miraba bien sus fortalezas, dato curioso debido a que normalmente se portaba como una persona con demasiada confianza en sí misma.

─ ¿Entonces por qué están agarrándote de la mano mientras te murmuran que te aman? ─ pregunto casual mirando sus uñas, escucho el crujido del cuello del menor.

─ No es cierto, no escucho nada ─

─ Para tener una gran audición, a veces eres demasiado sordo ─ replico tocándose la frente, exasperado. ─ No me sorprende, ellos también son unas cabezas huecas que no lo van a admitir ─

─ Lo que siento por ellos, es solo por que me recuerdan a Lily ─ se sonrojo mucho cuando Prongs se rio a carcajadas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─ Nada que ver, queremos a Lily, si, tanto que la perseguimos por años y dimos la vida por ella, pero nunca habíamos amado a alguien como a ellos ─ el rubio lo miro interrogante, como si esperaba mas información. ─ Los amas Zen, tanto que no darías tu vida, sino tu alma, tu magia, para salvarlos, estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ellos ─ se encogió de hombros mientras veía al chico procesar la información. ─ Y ellos lo harían por ti ─

─ Pero ¿Kanao y Aoi? ─ la duda en la pregunta embargo a ambos, pero Prongs solo negó con la cabeza.

─ No tengo ni la más puta idea ─ se sentó en una banca mientras fruncia el ceño, pensando en ese punto.

─ El amor apesta, Potter ─ se sentó a su lado mientras veía al otro asentir.

─ Demasiado, Agatsuma ─ el nombrado le pego con el hombro juguetón.

─ Lily nos esta esperando, ¿verdad? ─ el castaño afirmo lentamente con la cabeza ─ No solo ella, también Remus y Sirius, y esa persona que estamos protegiendo ¿no? ─ el castaño suspiro pesadamente ─ No podemos dejarlos, no podemos abandonarlos ─ dijo en un susurro.

─ Falta mucho para esa decisión Zen, disfruta el tiempo que te falta ─ replico tomando su mano ─ Ellos entenderán porque lo hicimos. ─ la sonrisa no llegaba a los orbes cafés, pero era un estúpido consuelo para ambos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de frente a frente con los dos chicos, tal como Prongs había dicho, ambos tenían sus manos apresadas, la cara de Tanjirou estaba recargada en la unión de sus manos, en cambio Inosuke se mantenía sentado en la esquina de la cama, tomando su mano con fuerza.

Por las posiciones fue el peli-azul quien lo vio primero.

─ ¡Monitsu! ─ el pelirrojo levanto la vista tan rápido que el rubio apostaría que se lastimo el cuello, sin embargo, gracias al movimiento pudo ver los hermosos ojos del Kamado.

─ ¡Zenitsu! ─ el rubio sonrió tímidamente.

─ Hola chicos ─ susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirándolos amablemente, esperando las preguntas que hábilmente desviaría, no sabía como tomarían eso de sus sueños.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Zen? ─ pregunto Tanjirou, el apodo solo lo ocupaba cuando no había nadie mas que ellos tres, como si lo guardara para él.

─ Bien Tan, no me paso nada ─ pudo ver como los ojos rubí brillaron alegres cuando lo llamo por el apodo.

─ ¿Por qué tu cabello se volvió castaño? ─ Inosuke lo miro expectante, el rubio arrugo el ceño, sin entender la pregunta.

─ Mi cabello es rubio ─ se encogió de hombros ─ Es imposible que se volviera castaño ─

─ Se lo que vi, Tanjirou lo vio ─ a su lado el pelirrojo asintió levemente con la cabeza, con duda.

─ Tal vez fue la luz, no lo se Ino, nunca he visto mi cabello castaño ─ para distraer la atención de los dos chicos de su cabello, porque la verdad el tampoco entendía el por qué, apretó sus manos y dio un jalón pequeño, en automático, los dos chicos lo abrazaban, sintió el pecho de Inosuke en su espalda, sus manos descansaban en su abdomen, el pelirrojo coloco sus piernas alrededor de los dos muchachos y descanso su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, entrelazando su mano con la de los otros jóvenes, mientras la otra se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura del oji-dorado, en cambio, este recargo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro-cuello del peli-azul, mientras que su mano libre se posaba en las hebras de color burdeos.

Sintió un movimiento en la cama, para luego ver que Tanjirou se separaba, Nezuko se colocó en medio de ellos, se acurruco en el regazo de Zenitsu, quien sonrió a la niña, colocando un beso en su frente, el oji-verde simplemente miro a la recién llegada tomando su pequeña mano para entrelazarla con ellos, el Kamado mayor soltó una risa mientras volvía a su posición inicial con su hermana en medio, era una de las ventajas de que la chica se encogiera, la mano de Zenitsu se turnaba entre los cabellos de los hermanos Kamados y daba pequeñas caricias con su nariz en el cuello de Inosuke.

Solo, tal vez, Prongs tenía razón, Lily entendería.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que la hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
